


Oh What a Strange Magic

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fae & Fairies, Fae prince Ash, Familiars, Fantasy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Romance, Witch Eiji, Witches, hexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Black liquid spewed out of his mouth like ink, but more sinister. There was evil in it, a smoky feeling of malevolence that Eiji could not grasp clearly with his magic.“You got hexed?!” Eiji spluttered out in disbelief. How was there another one? He just finished curse breaking awhile ago. Ash groaned before spewing yet again another batch of black liquid all over Eiji’s floor. And he had just scrubbed it the other day too. He tried his best not to sigh. Hopefully it won’t stain.“S’all just—mrghhhpph.” Ash hurled once again. This time, Buddy was kind enough to push a basin towards Ash for whatever it was he was spitting out. Eiji also realized that Ash was still stark naked and possibly shivering. It was hard to admonish him for his carelessness when he looked so miserable, clutching the silver basin with dejected eyes.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Buddy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	Oh What a Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbones/gifts).



> Happy one more year closer to your grave day you bastard. I'm so late I'm sorry sgshsjs. 
> 
> Anyway don't even bother asking about the rules of magic here. It's whatever. We just need to see badass Eiji. That is all.

Eiji was a witch living in New York.

And living in New York meant getting up at the banging on your door at god forsaken hours because the damn city never slept.

“I’m coming!” Eiji grumbled. It was four in the morning and he was just about to fall asleep after a long spell he needed to cast. The customer was in desperate need of a cure for a curse. He was foolish enough to anger a minor demon. Everyone knows you don’t mess with them. Just when Eiji thought he was about to get a wink of sleep, he needed to haul himself out of the futon in his boxers and tank top to meet whoever it was at the door. It was four in the morning. They had to deal with his state of undress, maybe the cranky look would drive them away of it wasn’t important.

With the banging and scratching though, it didn’t sound like anything simple.

Buddy was already whining at the door, his familiar sensitive to magical hitches. Eiji patted a soothing hand on his head before peeking at the door for any sign of possible dangers. This was New York after all. Anything could happen, and Eiji was drawn to the chaotic life here because of the good business it brought. New York was a different kind of thrill from Izumo, that was for sure. Eiji was sure some people that asked for some curse breaking in his shop came from shady places.

When he glanced though his peephole, he was surprised to see a Lynx whining at the other side.

“Ash?” Eiji didn’t hesitate unlocking his door and letting the golden animal in. It staggered into the room, tired and absolutely winded out. Buddy was immediately by his side like the caring familiar he was.

“Ash what happened?” Eiji knelt down to hold the Lynx’s face with his two hands. It made an interesting sound between a purr and a whimper. It didn’t take long before the golden lynx to turn into a human, soft fur had became soft pale skin, limbs growing longer, and paws shifting into hands and feet. The man gasped. He was naked from head to toe.

Fae folk were shapeshifters, and Eiji had witnessed the transformation more times than he could count with Ash being his neighbor and everything, but it still mesmerized him.

“Ugh clothes.” Ash coughed. Eiji swore his pointed ears twitched slightly at that. Adorable. “Needed to get back here as soon as possible because of th—bleghhhh!”

Black liquid spewed out of his mouth like ink, but more sinister. There was evil in it, a smoky feeling of malevolence that Eiji could not grasp clearly with his magic.

“You got hexed?!” Eiji spluttered out in disbelief. How was there another one? He just finished curse breaking awhile ago. Ash groaned before spewing yet again another batch of black liquid all over Eiji’s floor. And he had just scrubbed it the other day too. He tried his best not to sigh. Hopefully it won’t stain.

“S’all just—mrghhhpph.” Ash hurled once again. This time, Buddy was kind enough to push a basin towards Ash for whatever it was he was spitting out. Eiji also realized that Ash was still stark naked and possibly shivering. It was hard to admonish him for his carelessness when he looked so miserable, clutching the silver basin with dejected eyes.

“Oh explain later. Let’s break that hex first.” Eiji threw his blanket at him so he could cover up. It was starting to distract him, and he couldn’t do his work when he’s distracted. Buddy, the good familiar that he was, nudged Ash towards Eiji’s casting circle. The chalk was etched all over his floor. The moment they crossed the line, the candles glowed up with its warm fire. Ash looked wide eyed and confused while clutching Eiji’s blanket and basin. It would have looked cute if only it wasn’t because he was hexed. Ash was lucky to still be alive.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Eiji sat across Ash on the casting circle. They were really lucky curse breaking was Eiji’s specialty, otherwise both of them were fucked. He held Ash’s cheeks, searching for the source of the hex, sliding his fingers down to his neck, fingers prodding at his throat and collar. He molded his magic to the tips of his hands, searching, probing. Ash shuddered at the feeling of Eiji’s magic entering his skin. It should feel warm, most people said it was.

“Don’t stare too much.” Eiji mumbled subconsciously. Those fae eyes were too intense for him. Jade green and sparkling, too otherworldly for a mere witch like Eiji. His face was already pink with heat. Faes were said to be really charming when they want to, and for one they possess some kind of petrifying beauty that could allure anybody.

Now Ash was absolutely one of the most beautiful men Eiji had ever seen, even in comparison to the other fae customers who dropped by his shop occasionally, even when he had his long golden hair chopped off to fit the more trendy style of New York. (Eiji would have loved to see Ash with his old fae hair. It probably would have made him more stunning.) But he swore the first time they met, Ash had looked nothing like an elegant runaway fae prince that he was supposed to be. He was the exact opposite of that, frantic, haggard, and covered with soot since his apartment was on fire because of something stupid Eiji couldn’t even remember. With his room right next Ash’s, Eiji had smelled the smoke and immediately rushed to douse the fire with a water spell as quickly as he could.

That was the start of Ash and Eiji’s strange friendship, where Eiji would often find Ash in some kind of trouble, and Eiji would swoop in and try to magic his problems away. He suspected Ash must have been the ultimate klutz in his entire kingdom. That, or he cursed by some even deeper and ancient magic Eiji had not yet figured out because there was no way someone could get into so much trouble in one lifetime. 

That was probably why he started hanging out more in Eiji's apartment than his own. Better stay with someone who can fix the upcoming troubles that might happen. It's what Eiji thought anyway. He probably would do the same if he was in his shoes. That was the only reason why Ash would drape himself all over his couch while Eiji was busy brewing potions and creating protection charms that his customers ordered from him. 

But for all trouble Ash had been in (once he was hexed to say rhymes for the whole day. That had been funny. And one time, he was cursed to float everytime he sneezed. That was funny as well), he hadn't been in something this serious. 

Ash shivered again at Eiji's touch. 

"Sorry. You just have to endure it for a bit." Eiji pressed his thumbs on Ash's chest. Here was the concentration of the magic was hidden here, somewhere near the lungs. 

Ash whimpered. Buddy curled over on his lap for support. His familiar was so tactile with Ash. He's always been. Ash suspected it was because of his fae powers, making animals docile and tame around him. But Eiji highly doubted that. Buddy wasn't like this to the other fae princes that came to his store. It's not like he would say that to Ash anyway. The implications of that was too embarrassing, and frankly damning.

Buddy wasn't a regular animal. He was a familiar, the extension of Eiji's own soul. That should tell every magical entity about Eiji's feelings.

Shaking that train of thought away, Eiji continued with his work. He let his magic seep deeper in Ash's skin, into his veins and muscles, finding the sinister power swirling within. It was elusive, slimy. But Eiji was just as stubborn. After battling with that malicious energy, he drew it out of Ash's throat forcefully. 

Ash wretched and spilled more of that liquid out of his mouth with a downpour. He hacked up a series of hard coughs, heaving a puff of deep breaths. 

Buddy pressed himself harder against Ash. He didn't need to be that obvious. Eiji's face dusted with a little pink while he brewed Ash some herbal tea so he could calm down. 

"Thank you." Ash rasped out. He clung at Buddy tighter for comfort. "I thought I was going to die."

"You could have." Eiji snapped. He ran a weary hand through his messy hair. He was painfully reminded about needing a haircut soon before it grew even more untamed. It was nearly five in the morning, and the sun was starting to peek from the skyline. Eiji could feel its energy with the way it spun Ash's golden hair brighter, something about him connected with the dawn. 

Ash stared at him with his jade green eyes. Those fae eyes were going to be the death of Eiji's. So deep and so ancient, so unfathomable. It was easy to forget about how much longer fae lifespans were. 

"You're a little underdressed." Ash said while looking at him from head to toe. It would have been funny hearing that from him, considering it was Ash who was literally clutching at Eiji's blanket without anything underneath to cover him. But Eiji spluttered instead with his cheeks heating up.

"I was on my way to sleep." He felt like he needed to defend himself. Which really wasn't needed. Honestly it was Ash who barged in unannounced. His state of undressed shouldn't bother anyone but Ash. Even if he was just in a plain black tank top and dark blue boxers. They were neighbors anyway. Ash had seen him in worse states after some particularly grueling spells. It shouldn't be a problem. 

"Somehow you still look good. Like really good." Ash continued while biting his lips, brows furrowed together. "You look good when I'm watching you cast spells. But this is a great improvement in think." Eiji was convinced that there were some side effects to that spell or perhaps Ash was still a little confused from the cleansing. He wasn't this chatty. He certainly wouldn't start word vomiting like this. Nonetheless, he handed him a cup of tea. 

Eiji cleared his throat, ignoring everything that Ash said. He was probably flattering him because he just saved his life. Or like he theorized, it was the wooziness of the curse breaking. “I’m going to start making you a protection charm. I’m starting to think someone must have cursed you with misfortune the day you were born with how much trouble you’re getting yourself into.”

He didn’t actually have the materials to make a fashionable one at the moment, but it was five am, he was tired and he’ll make a new one if Ash doesn’t like it. The blond’s ears twitched. It’s like his characteristics as a lynx doesn’t really go away even in human form. Cute.

“Are you tired of fixing me?” Ash had an unusual cadence in his voice that nearly got Eiji to stop on his tracks.

“No. Not really.” He picked an old piece of leftover cloth from one of his old shirts and enchanted it to look as a more decent cord. Pink and blue twining together into a braid. Then he got a small vial to fill in some herbs and parchments, perhaps some oils too. “I just think it’ll be better for you to stay safe than have you waste time watching me cast spells at the crack of dawn.” He let his magic flow into the glass, filling it with his wishes for Ash. _Keep him safe. Let him be unharmed. Let him find happiness. Give him luck. Give him love._ Apparently Buddy also wanted to give his share of blessings, some part of his energy. Wow, he was so transparent, wasn’t he? A piece of his soul was already pretty much telling him so.

Eiji blew on the bottle and sealed it with a whisper of Ash’s name, like a prayer to the gods. And it was done. A small protection charm. It didn’t look to bad if Eiji said so himself. 

“But I enjoy watching you cast spells.” Ash said. “It’s very…mesmerizing. The way you move, and the way you use your magic and you just glow sometimes. And how you’re doing it all for good. I—“ He shut his mouth close with a clack, eyes wide and cheeks burning. “I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re so kind.”

God, what was up with him today? It was like Ash was trying his best to fluster him up, and he was doing such a good job at it too.

"How did you end up hexed anyway?" He said in an attempt to steer the conversation away from that. Ash was being grateful, nothing else. He didn’t need to think too deeply into it.

Ash immediately blurted out the story. "So you know how Shorter and I go to some clubs at night sometimes?”

“Why are half of your disasters connected to Shorter somehow?” Eiji snorted. The ghost was such a trouble maker. Eiji really shouldn’t be surprised.

“It’s the consequence of our friendship.” Ash waved away. “So there we were, drinking the night away when suddenly Arthur came in and started to pick a fight.”

“Arthur? Fredrick Arthur? He hexed you? He’s just an imp. That hex had at least a middle class demonic level.” Eiji furrowed his brows. Imps usually couldn’t hex people. They were lesser demons. Unless he used a magical artifact or made a deal with a higher demon. Eiji didn’t mind imps actually, those mischievous little creatures often pranking humans and other beings. They’re a lot like fae actually, except they seem more troublesome and feisty. But Fredrick Arthur took his pranks too much and often end up hurting more people. Eiji found him dislikable.

“Apparently he hated how I ‘kept talking shit with my pretty mouth’ and made me spit out all that nasty stuff befitting what I say. He also said something about me always lying, seducing people with my lies and my filthy words. He probably thought he wasn’t getting laid because most of the women had the hots for me.” Ash laughed.

Not only women. Eiji nodded anyway, giving a conflicted sleepy chuckle as well.

“Well, that’s absurd because I never charmed anyone willingly especially that I’m already in love with someone else.” Ash continued talking, this time faster than usual.

Eiji nodded at this as well. Of course he would. That would be normal. Someone as beautiful as Ash would probably look for someone like him. He could have anyone he wanted too. He was charming, witty—a royal pain in the ass sometimes, sure—but he was also sweet, and kind, and just wonderful. Eiji tried not to look bitter.

“Anyway, yeah I’m in love with someone else. And I love him dearly with my life, in all of the hundred years of my existence I’ve never met anyone like him. He thrills me like no one has, and he is so kind. He is the kindest man I know. He is beautiful even if he doesn’t know it.” Ash was already rambling. And there’s this dreamy cadence once again in his words, so soft and nearly unreal, pitch in a low whisper.

Eiji searched for anything amiss. But Ash’s face was normal, his body relaxed. Eiji tried to touch him with his magic, probing deeper into Ash, deeper than his skin and flesh, going into his soul.

There it was.

Ash’s eyes were full of fear.

“Ash?”

“He is so noble,” Ash continued, almost like he couldn’t stop. Physically. “He is brave, and so warm. He never fails to help me even if I’m such a fucking inconvenience. He never turns anyone away. His magic is so warm it makes me tremble just being near it,” At every word he looked even more worried, unwilling to part with the truth. “He is so wonderful. The most wonderful thing. Do you want to know who it is?”

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“You know him very well.”

“Ash,” Eiji snapped at him, he’s starting to panic. “Something’s wrong. I can’t—tell me what’s wrong. I won’t be able to help you if you won’t.” Buddy was stirring at Eiji’s frantic energy. He’s reacting to his distressed magic aura, and at the same time trying to comfort Ash as well.

“I keep almost saying things.” Ash’s breath hitched. “They’re forced out of my mouth. Always finding a way to say it into the conversation. I wanna tell you everything, like how I ran away from home because my dad was a piece of shit. How I have nightmares at night, how I cut my hair because too many people try to hit on me the first few years I lived in New York—“

“Ash,” Eiji needed to distract him. “I can—I can help you, just don’t talk about anything you don’t want to. The curse would be satisfied so long as you keep talking. Umm, what about books. You like books right? Tell me about them.”

“I read books because even as a kid, I didn’t have anyone to play with. It’s the same when I got here.” Ash’s words were downpours, getting faster and faster. He really couldn’t stop. “I was so fucking lonely Eiji, even when I’m with Shorter, or with his friends, or my gang. It just feels so different. I’ve always been on my own, and then I met you—so kind and always willing to help. I don’t think I deserve you but I’m selfish, I’m so selfish and I just want—.”

“Stop.” Eiji pressed his fingers on Ash’s lips. He made him drink a brew of herbs. “This probably is a truth hex. You’re forced to say things deep inside you. Did that at least make you feel better?”

Ash blinked at Eiji, ears twitching once again.

“I think the spell wants me to admit that I’m in love with you.”

Eiji squeaked. And in panic, he blasted a big ball of magic towards Ash,

“Go to sleep!” He waved frantically and Ash fell with a thud on the hardwood floor, a sad heap under the blankets. Buddy whined. If Eiji didn’t know better, it sounded like his familiar was admonishing him.

“Well, what do you want me to do? He startled me!” Eiji explained to the judgmental dog, huffing at him. But at least Ash wouldn’t say anything that would damn him more, or well damn them both.

Eiji buried his face in his palms, cheeks burning red. He was so surprised. His chest was pounding louder than the beat of the ceremonial drums in Izumo, his head was spinning hard. Oh gods. “Shit shit shit shit shit.”

Buddy gave him a tired look and decided to help Ash into a more comfortable position with dexterity and strength that no ordinary dog had any business possessing. Eiji was painfully reminded of how Ash wasn’t wearing any clothes at the moment. Oh gods.

Buddy pushed a vial of calming potions to him and Eiji eagerly took it. Oh hell. He breathed in the scent. A hint of snow, the salty ocean, and cherry blossoms, a little bit like flowers, of old books, and liquor. It was supposed to make you smell something you hold close to your heart, but all he could smell other than Izumo was the scent of Ash. Either way, it helped him calm down enough to be able to focus at the task at hand.

Right. A truth spell.

He couldn’t let his emotions get in the way right now.

He knew what to do.

Truth spells tied themselves close to the victim’s heart, and branches away to their throat, lips and tongue. Eiji knelt by the casting circle where Ash was laid gently down by Buddy. Eiji looked at the ceiling, looking for strength. Otherwise, he’ll end up staring at Ash’s beautiful face for the rest of the morning and get nothing done. That beautiful face in the calmness of sleep. Eiji wanted to touch it. But no, he pressed his fingers on his cheek, muttering apologies for what he’s about to do.

He pressed his lips against Ash’s, sucking the spell out of from deep inside the fae prince. Eiji could feel it with his magic, that malicious thing filled with envy and hatred, the evil smoky thing he couldn’t quite grasp with his hands alone. He closed his eyes and chanted, _cleanse him, keep him pure, dispel all evil, keep him safe, keep him warm._ _Break the curse._ Eiji caught the little piece of the devil and ripped it out of Ash.

Ash breathed heavily before looking less troubled in his sleep, less pale. That probably meant it worked.

He spat it out in a vial where he sealed it properly. The black monster like thing swirled inside with so much loathing. Eiji wondered how Arthur got this kind of magic. Actually, most of the curse he broke in the past week felt awfully similar. Was it all Arthur’s doing?

Either way, the sun had already risen and Eiji realized that he was really really tired. He could feel his magic fading away from him into slow simmers. The fire in his casting circle was dimmed out. He carried Ash's limp body towards his bed and laid him on the side. Eiji was too tired to sleep on the couch so he didn't even bother caring if Ash was naked. He slipped next to him under the blanket and fell into a really deep sleep. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of a soft fur walking over him to settle on top of Ash. 

What only felt like seconds, Eiji woke up to the sounds from his kitchen. Ash was no longer next to him and was alone in the bed by himself. It seemed like he must have passed out after all because it was already afternoon outside the window and the sun was setting. 

Without anything else to do, he decided to investigate the sounds from his kitchen to find a fully dressed Ash talking to Buddy while he took out plates from the cupboard. 

"Good afternoon." Eiji called out. Ash snapped towards his direction. 

"Good evening." Ash looked sheepish. "I bought takeout." 

Eiji nodded and murmured with gratitude. Before eating, he had some other business to take care of.

"What are you doing?" 

Eiji hummed as he shook the vial with the remnants of the hex. He concentrated his magic to reverse the spell. The swirling thing solidified, then broke into a silvery smoke. He didn't like hexing people, but oh gods this might end his problems. Plus he really really wanted revenge. 

"Payback." He explained just as he opened the window. "Find Arthur." And then he released it into the world, where it zipped away through the air. Hopefully it would hurt more. Eiji added more contempt in this version. 

"That's pretty..." Ash shrugged without finishing that line if thought.

"He deserves it." Eiji pointed out. He dusted his hands and shut the window once more.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. I damn would too if I could." Ash sighed. 

"He hurt you." Eiji huffed, turning to face Ash. "You're under my protection. I am a witch and I am your friend. You are mine to care for and--"

Ash's face was kinda pink already, ears twitching. Oh. He was also staring at Eiji's legs. He sort of was still underdressed. At least Ash was already clothed. He must have already gone to his apartment. But he came back to buy him dinner. 

A truth spell. Right.

Everything he blurted out awhile ago came back to remind Eiji of his feelings.

"Did you....do you mean everything you said?" Eiji bit his lip. "It was a truth spell. Those were your secrets."

Ash laughed, a little sadly. "You're you. You're amazing. How could I not mean it? How could I not love someone like you?" 

"Why?" Eiji thought with disbelief. He just couldn't wrap the idea in his head. How could someone like Ash possibly fall in love with him of all people?

"Have you seen yourself? You're cute, and warm, and funny. You're kind, and helpful. You're nothing like the people I've met. Do I need to say more?" Ash insisted. Him, loving Eiji? What a shock.

Eiji bit his lip. He crossed the room and picked up the charm he created that morning. He needed to add something in it. 

"Do you know what Buddy is to me?" He asked shyly, clutching the charm in is palm. 

"He's your familiar." Ash answered without hesitation.

"Yes. An extension of my soul." Eiji replied. Buddy was already rubbing against Ash's leg, so in need to be closer. "He wants to be with you." 

Ash looked confused. His ears were twitching once again.

"My magic reacts to you. Like meeting an equal, like meeting an old friend." Eiji continued. 

"I can feel it. It was pleasant. Warm." Ash followed.

"There's a reason it does that Ash. Why my familiar want to be with you, and why my magic welcomes you without a worry." Eiji held Ash's palm and headed him the charm, chanting _let him live, let him love. I want to be with you. My soul is always with you._

"Why?" Ash fluttered his eyes close, opening them again. Those deep aged eyes, unfathomable jade ones staring right into Eiji's dark ones. Eiji embraced it. Eiji relished it.

"I like you Ash." He whispered. "No, I love you." 

And Ash breathed with a little sound of surprise.

"Oh."

After all this time, Buddy finally settled down. Eiji felt one piece inside him click into place. A piece of his soul found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep anyway. I think that was good enough. Lmao college got me so busy so let's see when the next fic will be.


End file.
